The Other Side of Liz
by Bethica
Summary: Liz has the evil side of her, she kidnaps Ray for something that she wants...if not...the world will come to an end
1. Default Chapter

The Other Side of Liz 1/??  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who love Dark Angel. Liz is my made-up character; if you want to use her ask me!  
  
Note: This is based on the RPG that I'm in  
  
  
  
2009 at Manticore few months before escaping:  
  
The alarm is blaring. Manticore guards were going out of every room. I rushed passed the guards. I attacked the guards and began to feast on them. They tried to shoot at me. The bullets missed. I walk into the shadows and disappear for a moment. I come out of nowhere and snapped the guard's neck.  
  
Lydecker on his walkie-talkie: What is going on?"  
  
A guard was ready to answer Lydecker. I grabbed the guy and threw him throw a glass wall. I took out my metal claws. I sliced and diced the guy. He drops dead instantly, blood is going all over the halls, rooms, lab...blood is spilling from the dead scientists, guards, anomaly's.  
  
Lydecker came rushing out of his vehicle. He walks into Manticore and everything is quiet. I walked up to an X5 who is around 10 years old who is in the Psy-Ops section. I pushed him against the wall. He was knocked. I turned into a vampire face (vamp out) I began to feast on him. I hear Lydecker coming; I climbed into the vents and watched Lydecker checking on the pulse of an X5. He's dead. Lydecker best guards are dead"  
  
That following day, someone was casting the soul spell on Liz, who is a mysterious X1. Liz eyes turned white, then back to normal. "Huh where am I?"  
  
Back to reality:  
  
Liz watches White chained up against the wall. "817, my son will save me"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say White"  
  
Out of nowhere, Ray pushes Liz against the wall. Ray freed his father. The two ran off. Max sees if Liz was ok. Liz feels something strange inside of her. "Liz?" Max backs off from Liz. Her eyes was filling up with blood. Then it faded. Logan came up to Max.  
  
"Max what is going on with Liz?"  
  
"She is loosing her soul"  
  
"Soul? I thought every transgenetic has a soul? Said Logan curiously. He is unware of Liz actions.  
  
"Not her..she different.I remember one night.she went on a rampage.almost killing everyone in Manticore.till someone cast a soul on her"  
  
"I remember that Max, I heard about that.I was in Psy-Ops. she killed one of my best training buddies, everyone in that section was scared"  
  
Logan is getting confused. "So.do you think the soul casting is wearing off?" Max nodded she is focusing on Liz. I looked at everyone, I began to smile eviling. I jump off my two feet and threw a chair in the wall causing a dent.  
  
"452.I'm free!....I remember that I was going on a rampage on Manticore.man that was fun.." I quickly look at Logan, licking my teeth. "There's something to snack on." I jumped in the air and Max did a whirling kick at me and I land into the shadows.  
  
"Thanks Max," said Logan  
  
I disappears in the shadows. I walk out of Terminal City and I see one of White's men. He took a gun out. I quickly snapped his neck. I began to feast onto him. White tries to call his guy that I killed. I walked into the Familiar building and went into the shadows.  
  
Max and Alec ran out of the building. "Max? Do you think she is going to kill Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Max went onto her cycle and Alec hopped on. They are hoping to catch Liz before anyone is going to get hurt. Max and Alec went into White's place. White looks at Max and Alec.  
  
"452..where is my guy that was suppose to tailgate you?"  
  
"He's kibbles and bits.Liz killed and ate him"  
  
"Don't tell me Ben took over her body?"  
  
"No more like her soul wore off"  
  
"Not my problem"  
  
"It's going to.Ray is going to be"  
  
A sudden scream coming from Ray's room Alec,Max,and White came in. The window is open blowing cold air. "RAY!!!!!" White scream out the window. White took his pistol out and aims at Max. "This is your fault.for the second time!" White sees a note on Ray's bed. White looks at it. Its in a ancient symbol. White doesn't understand it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side of Liz 2 (part 2 out of 3 season finale of Liz series, but Liz will sometimes will be in my fics, Xenon will take her place, but Xenon is a bad/good guy with a bad attitude )  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans that is in love with Dark Angel. I also created my own character Liz, if you want to use her, ask me.  
  
Note: This is based on the RPG that I'm in  
  
  
  
Acathla: an ancient demon that will suck the Earth into the Demon Dimension (from the end of season 2 of Buffy, this belongs to Joss Whedon and FX, WB, Fox ect)  
  
In abandon building in Seattle, Liz walks around in the building. She has many vampires and demons working for her. Ray is scared, he is strapped in metal chains. Ray hopes his father will save him. Liz makes sure Ray will not escape. "My daddy, will save me you dumb transgenetic"  
  
"How cute, my original plan for you was to kill you entirely.but then I had this idea, keep you as a hostage"  
  
"You will never win!"  
  
Liz vamps out. She goes to the side of Ray. She grabs him by the neck. Liz stops herself from killing him. "Ray if you say one word to your dad or anyone you're toast" Liz walks away. Tears were going down Ray's eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
White is going into a private room. He began to pack some guns, tasers, anything that is consider with the word violence. Max and Alec don't need any weapons because they can use themselves. Otto came up to White.  
  
"Sir, we are trying to locate 817, but nothing is showing on the radar, we are getting only other X-Series and transhumans" White storms off in his car looking for Ray.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ray is beat up looking, he's all weak. "Gee, Ray I told you not to talk or you get the worse of it," as Liz chuckles. "I might well torture you slowly" Ray starts to cry. "Ray be a strong little boy."  
  
Liz came up to a dragon demon. "Geode I'm going on my lunch break watch him if you see White, 452, or 494 kill them"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Liz walks into the shadows and disappears. Max and Alec were walking around in the streets of Seattle. Liz walks in the forest watching Max and Alec. "Max why are we helping White?"  
  
"Because we are helping saving his son from my little sister Liz, I think we should split up"  
  
"Ok, I don't have a problem"  
  
Alec and Max went separate ways. I order one my men to attack 452 to see what she is made of. A vampire comes down the sky. Max looks at the vampire. "Tell Liz that she doesn't have to do this." The vampire ignores Max. The vampire begins to attack Max. Max took out a lead pipe and stakes the vampire and it turns to dust. "Fine, I will tell her to myself" ***********************************************************************  
  
Liz walks into the mansion. One of the demons is nervous. "What is it?" The demon didn't say anything. He looks around. Liz grabs him by the neck. "WHAT IS IT!!!!!"  
  
"Liz, Ray knows something"  
  
"Does anyone know something about this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good" Liz snaps the demon's neck  
  
Liz storms to Ray. Ray is quiet. "Ray what is it?" Ray is scared. Liz is getting impatient. Liz grabs Ray's arm and began to twist it, bones are crackling.  
  
"My Dad knows someone that"  
  
"That what!?"  
  
"Something you were looking for when you were on the Manticore killing spree"  
  
Liz releases him. "Good, Ray if he finds the thing I'm looking for your released, if he doesn't want to give it to me you die."  
  
Ray starts to cry. "Ray don't cry nothing won't happen to you just yet" *******************************************************************  
  
At the Familiar building, Liz came up to the statue. Max and White sees Liz. "All most forgot" Ray suddenly orbs in the room. Ray quickly runs to White. Liz vamps out. She cuts her hands and ready to pull the sword out of the Acathla. Out of nowhere an X1 holding a sphere, begins to chant some ancient words. Liz stops what she is doing and she knocks her down. She went back what she is doing. The X1 casts the spell on Liz. Liz takes the sword out. Liz looks around. White shots at Liz and she falls into the Acathla. Liz screamed with pain. Suddenly the portal disappeared and the Acathla bursts.  
  
Max sees a girl that looks like Liz. "Liz?"  
  
"No, I'm her clone I'm 816"  
  
816 walks away and follows White. 


End file.
